Counting Sheep
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: During a meeting, Italy is turned to a child by England. Poor little Italy can't sleep and the only one there is big and scary Russia. Will he help him? (Damn summaries, they are more difficult in English! Rating K for Romano's usual curses)


_''Ve~''_ a soft snore.

_''Uhm~ How cute you are, malyutka.''_ A childish giggle.

The room is filled by a tense silence.

_''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY STUPID BROTHER, DAMN IT!''_

* * *

><p>It was announced in the meeting that North Italy was turned into a child <em>(By England).<em> South Italy was grumpy, Germany was restless and Japan just keep dressing the little italian in cute clothes (_He got them from Hungary, who was helping_) and France was trying to steal the little italian and make him French territory.

Needless to say, it was a disaster.

At lunch break, North Italy was searching for someone. Everybody went to have lunch and forgot about him (South Italy was chasing the Bad Friends Trio away from him and Germany was lecturing France).

And just as he started to sob, he found someone. He ran and glomped the person's leg trying to get his attention. Little 'Ve~'s were coming out of him.

The person's legs belonged to a certain russian. Russia was surprised when he felt someone pulling at his pants a little and looked down to find the little italian.

_''What is the matter, little Italy?''_ Russia asked as he scooped the little child into his arms.

_''Ve...~ I want to take a siesta but I can't fall asleep... I don't know what to do...''_ Little tears were forming in his eyes.

_''It's that so? Hm...''_ Suddenly, he got an idea. _''How about I count sheep for you? It could help.''_

_''Ve~? Will mister Russia do that for me?'' _He looked up at him, his curl bouncing in the air.

_''Da. Then, shall I begin?''_ He sat on his chair and took a little handkerchief to clean Italy's face. The italian giggled at this and nodded.

He also giggled at the cute Italian. _''Alright, I will start.''_ He giggled once again when the Italian cuddled him.

_''One sheep over the fence._  
><em>Two sheep over the fence.<em>  
><em>Three sheep over the fence''<em>

_- Five minutes later -_

_''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY STUPID BROTHER, DAMN IT!''_ South Italy shouted at the sight of his brother in Russia's arms.

_''I'm counting sheep for little Italy, da?''_ He looked him right in the eyes, challenging him.

And accept the challenge he did.

The older italian ripped his brother from Russia's clutches and held him tightly to his chest. _''Damn bastard! Don't touch my stupid little brother!''_

Spain put a hand in his shoulder as if telling him to stop before he got killed. The italian didn't pay attention to it and just keep glaring and shouting to the russian.

It was still surprising how North Italy could sleep with all the shouting.

* * *

><p>Lovino sighed as he left the meeting tired from chasing the trio of idiots.<p>

And shouting at Russia. That bastard.

He carried his brother in his arms, who was still asleep and chanting 've~' whenever he stroked his hair.

Feliciano looked cute, but don't go telling the others he thought that, damn it!

Just as he got to his car, Russia put a hand in his shoulder and stopped him. He slowly turned his head and saw the taller man's smile.

_''Sooner or later, little Italy will become one with Mother Russia.''_ His smile widened and an evil aura surrounded him.

'_'I won't let that happen, creeper.''_ And with that, he entered the car and flipped his middle finger at him.

* * *

><p>Hello~ So, I'm here posting this little sweet drabble with Russia and the Italian Brothers!<p>

Lovi is a sweet brother, in his own way... I got the idea after I found 'Goodnight with Russia'... I really love Russia's voice, it's... calm and pretty.

Ah~ I have been writing a little story after playing Ib (People don't like sweet and lonely Mary... It's so sad~!) with China as Garry and Japan as Ib. (And just because I can't stop loving my sweet little italian, Feliciano as Mary) When I finish it, I will try to upload it! (Maybe... If I like it = v=... And I noticed that I put 'sweet' in almost everything -slap-)

Translations:

Malyutka - (Russian) Little one.

Goodbye, and review please~!


End file.
